Runaway
by angelflutest
Summary: "Why didn't you tell us!" Flinching I reached for Hansel who stepped away, his eyes blazing with betrayal and anger. "Would have believed me?" Gretel sighed looking between the two of us, waiting to see how Hansel would respond.
1. Chapter 1

**After receiving some, interesting, reviews from my last Hansel and Gretel fic, I decided to try another story.  
I hope everyone likes this one, and don't worry, it's not going to end like my other one.  
Like always I own nothing that you recognize, I only own Alice and the parts of the plot that are not apart of Hansel and Gretel.**

Keeping high in the trees, watching the witch hunters below.

_It's been three weeks, and they still haven't noticed I'm following them._

As if they could here my thoughts the man looked up at me.

_Shit._

Climbing higher as I heard the tale tale click of his gun before it fired at me, missing me by inches.

_Gotta move faster._

Seeing the woman aiming her crossbow at me I grabbed a branch, using it to block the arrow with ease. Dropping to the ground in one smooth motion running through the forest as I heard the hunters give chase behind me.

_This is bad, master will not be happy._

Dodging through the trees as fast as my feet would carry me, turning I moved to jump back into the trees when I felt one of the hunters grab my foot. Sliding under the woman I forced my feet into her stomach and off of me. Jumping up I took off running again, not knowing what I was going to do. Feeling a bullet whiz past my head I glanced back to see the man with his gun aiming at my head. Just as he pulled the trigger I dropped to the floor, flipping back on my feet as soon as the bullet cleared me, running again until I felt something sharp tare into my ankle. Falling to the ground I screamed in pain as I reached to pull the arrow out of my ankle since it went clean threw.

"Well, she's not a witch."

Stopping I looked up at the witch hunters, who were looking down at me in rage.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not telling a witch hunter anything."

The woman smirked, kicking me in the head. Growling I grabbed my head in pain, glaring daggers at the woman while the man knelt down in front of me.

"Why were you following us?"

Turning I was about to give a rude reply until I looked into his clear green eyes, feeling oddly flustered before I knew it I was truthfully answering his question.

"My master told me to trail you two."

He looked up at the woman for a moment before focusing back on me.

"Who is your master?"

Biting my lip I weighed my options, tell the hunters and risk being punished or even killed by my master, or not tell them and risk dying here and now. The pair watched how I was acting closely.

"He…He's a warlock, he was wanting me to lead you two into his lands."

"Why?"

"You're a threat to him, and he takes care of any kind of threat."

Speaking a little bitterly, which didn't go unnoticed by the hunters.

"What's your name?"

Sighing I looked up, meeting the man's curious gaze.

"Alice."

He smiled as he nodded.

"Well Alice, I'm Hansel, and this is Gretel."

I nodded, reaching to pull the arrow out again, only to stop and wince in pain.

"Let's make a deal."

Instantly I became cautious of the pair again.

"What kind of deal?"

"You lead us to your, master, and."

"We won't kill you."

Looking up at Gretel in alarm as she pulled the arrow out of my ankle.

"Ok."

**I know it's really short, but tell me what you think anyway?  
Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!  
I hope everyone is doing well! I had some fun with this chapter.  
I hope you all enjoy it!**

Sneering at Gretel as she pulled the rope they had tied around my neck to ensure I wouldn't run away.

"You know, you can untie me."

"I don't think so."

Rolling my eyes again, wincing as I felt the twigs on the ground digging into my feet. Watching as we slowly entered my master's land. Sighing, I knew he wouldn't do anything until we got closer to the center of his land.

"We might as well make camp."

Hansel looked back at me for a moment before walking off to find firewood, leaving me with Gretel.

"Stay here."

Taking a seat, I examined my bleeding feet as Gretel helped Hansel create a fire. When the two weren't looking I reached into my pocket, producing a small vile filled with a green liquid. Pouring some over one foot, I messaged it into the numerous cuts, causing an intense burning sensation before it finally dried. Lifting my other foot I repeated the process. Watching the hunters closely as Hansel took out a syringe and injected himself before going about cooking some sort of dinner.

"So, Alice, what's your master like?"

Looking up in alarm for a moment before taking a shallow breath.

"Well, he's more ruthless than any witch. He's a true monster."

Gretel sighed before handing me a bowl of something.

"How long till we get to him?"

"He won't appear until we get closer to his home. Probably day after tomorrow?"

Hearing a twig snap we all look towards the sound.

"Why don't you tell them to start wishing for death now?"

Jumping a little at the voice I knew all too well, watching as a tall man walked out of the woods; his red hair hanging around his shoulders, strong facial features giving him an evil look, blue grey skin cracked showing blue veins, piercing red eyes watching our every move, and black leather shirt and pants reflecting the fire light. Looking up at his spear I felt a familiar burning sensation down my back.

"What do you want Aidan?"

He smirked, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Why, Alice? I just came to welcome our guest."

Growling I stood up, trying to keep a handle on my emotions.

"What's this? You got caught? You're losing it in your old age."

Smirking I reached up, cutting the rope around my neck, the sudden feeling to protect the hunters almost overwhelming.

"Old enough to take down a pup like you."

"Oh really?"

Watching as he lunged at me, dodging to the right, grinning wildly.

"Is that it puppy?"

He growled, swinging his spear out, jumping over it before tackling Aidan to the ground. Digging my fingers into his shoulders as he growled before throwing me off and into a tree, Hearing a click I looked up to see Hansel and Gretel aiming their weapons at Aidan. Shaking my head before standing up and glaring at my brother.

"Tell master I'm coming to kill him."

"Good luck Alice, lord knows you're going to need it."

Annoyed I glared at him as he left back through the forest, finally I relaxed and took a seat by the fire as Hansel and Gretel slowly joined me.

"What was that?"

I looked over at Hansel.

"We were both captured at the same time, he's my brother."

Seeing the look the hunters gave me, I sighed.

"Master took us away from each other. I don't know what he did to Aidan, but when I finally saw him a year later he looked like that. He's not the same kid he was."

Looking at me harder Hansel voiced his question.

"How long have you been with your master?"

"Fifteen years."

He nodded, looking over at Gretel.

"I'll take the first watch."

She nodded before laying down and attempting to sleep.

Sighing I looked into the fire as Hansel moved closer to me.

"How were you captured?"

I shrugged, sighing as the memory came back to me.

"I was seven and Aidan was four, I just remember hearing my mother screaming before everything went silent, before we could get out of bed. My master knocked down the door, smiled at us and commanded that we be taken."

He nodded, watching as I rolled my shoulders.

"Here."

Watching him stand up and walk behind me, causing me to tense up until he slowly started working the knots in my neck. Groaning lightly as he forced a large knot loose. Looking down I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying the hunter by not telling him what I was.

**Oooh?  
Wonder what that means?  
Remember to review and I might tell you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!  
I apologize for such a short chapter!  
But please enjoy!**

After proving to the hunters that I could protect myself, and I wasn't going to abandon them, I was finally aloud to walk around without the rope.

"How much longer?"

Turning I smiled at Hansel.

"We should be there in a few hours."

He nodded while I watched my footing on the forest floor. Following the trail I knew all to well, sighing a little in the process. Finally I stopped, looking back at the hunters I sighed.

"We're here. I would suggest being on your guard at all times."

They nodded watching each others backs, taking long strides ahead of the duo watching for anything suspicious. Jumping to the left as a fireball soared through the air.

_Shit._

Rolling my shoulders, letting my claws out slightly, preparing to fight for my life.

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't little Alice? Leading the hunters into my territory as planned? Such a good little bitch."

Growling I waited for my master to revile himself.

"To bad I heard a nasty little rumor that you are wanting to kill me, I was going to welcome you back with open arms. But after Aidan told me what happened? Well, I just can't let someone as informed as you live."

Seeing another ball of fire coming at me from the right I dropped to the ground, waiting for the fire to pass before standing back up, easily crouching ready to attack at any moment.

"Such a shame to waist such a promising soldier."

"Stop talking and come out!"

I turned and glared at Hansel.

"Ah! That must be Hansel. It'll be such a shame to kill you, however it is needed. Along with that spitfire of a sister you have over there. Gretel, I believe?"

"How do you know our names?"

I could hear the cold laugh as my master finally took a step out of the woods; his silver hair slicked back and down to his shoulders revealing his high cheekbones covered by worn-out tan skin, cold gold eyes watching the three of us in scrutiny, his blood red robes reflecting in the fading sunlight, the fireball in his large hand reflecting off the giant rings covered in spikes on each finger.

"My little Alice has been a little spy for me for the past two weeks. Surely you didn't think you had just happened across her?"

Growling lowly as I felt two glares on the back of my head.

"Little temptress she is, don't you think Hansel?"

I growled in warning again as he laughed and walked closer, glancing at my fully extended claws in boredom.

"Oh, I see! You haven't shown them what you are?"

I growled again, watching my master with unease as he sauntered over to Hansel and Gretel.

"What do you mean?"

Turning fully I gulped lightly as I spotted a stick of silver my master had pulled out of his pocket.

"Well, since I'm about to kill you three, I don't see the harm in her showing you herself."

"Don't you dare!"

He smirked at me before blowing on the piece of metal creating a high-pitched wail only I could hear, whining as my world spun with pain, dropping to one knee pulling at my hair as I felt myself start the painful shift to what I really was. Letting out a loud growl as my jaw extended, my chest cavity convulsing as I dropped to curl on the ground in pain as my limbs were broken and reformed. Letting out a long howl in pain as my body finally stopped twitching. Turning with heavy foot steps, focusing now electric blue eyes on my master, Hansel, and Gretel. Seeing the look of shock cross the hunters faces I looked down at my fur covered paw in shame before making the decision to attack my master and either end his life, or put an end to my misery.

**So what do we think?  
Again I'm sorry for such a short chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!  
Finally finals are over and I can get back to everyone!  
Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!**

"Isn't she a sight in her true form?"

I saw the shock starting to wear off as I took a step towards my master, back arched and ready to attack.

"Is she a werewolf?"

I watched as he nodded about to say something until I launched myself at him.

"There's the little bitch I trained."

Growling I swiped at him again, my claws catching his forearm slightly as he moved away from me. A ball of fire appearing in his hands as he tossed it at me in boredom. Dodging to the side I growled as he focused on Hansel and Gretel who had their guns focused on him. Moving between the siblings and my master, determined to keep the fight between us and not on the twins. Running at him again, kicking off the ground as he moved to run away, twisting in the air I sunk my claws into his shoulders. Smirking when I heard him scream in pain and quickly threw me off. Singeing my shoulder with a well-aimed fireball. Taking a careful step to the side, giving Hansel a hard look as he clicked his gun.

Letting a low growl escape as he took the hint.

_It's my fight Hansel, he will kill you both._

Hansel shook his head at the sudden invasion on his mind. Before looking at me in shock.

_Fine, but we'll step in when we have to._

_Fine._

Nodding my head once in understanding before squaring my shoulders at my master before running at him again, dodging the fireballs he threw at me. Jumping I dug my claws into his shoulder as he pulled a knife out, cutting into my side as I jumped away. Growling low in my chest, trying to keep hold of my wolf that was ready to take over.

"Face it girl, you're so afraid of your wolf that you'll never kill me."

Growling again I went after him, yelping when he knocked me to the side. Taking a shuddering breath I let my wolf take over, sighing as she howled in triumph before focusing on my master who realized what had happened, a look of unease crossing his features as I felt my body take a step towards him. Feeling the edges of my mind going black as my wolf jumped at my master.

_All right my friend, don't let us die._

Hearing her whine in agreement before I blacked out, praying she wouldn't let us or Hansel and Gretel die.

(Hansel's POV)

Watching Alice attack the warlock again, her white fur stained red from the knife wounds on her sides. Aiming at the warlock again as he kicked Alice in the head, taking my shot hitting him square in the shoulder. He screamed in pain before turning to look at Gretel and I, a sick grin crossing his features, just as he started walking towards us Alice attack him from the side, biting into his neck as he swung his knife, plunging it deep into her side causing her to whine loudly but not release his neck.

Aiming my gun again I shot the warlock in the head, watching as Alice almost pranced around him before looking back at us. Wincing as she slowly changed back. Wincing when I heard Alice scream again as her bones broke and reformed, her fur sinking back into her skin. Walking over I realized she had blacked out.

"We have to stop the bleeding."

Nodding in agreement I helped Gretel wrap the wounds, barely taking the time to notice that Alice was naked. Stepping back I gave Gretel room to dress Alice in what was left of her outfit.

"You'll have to carry her Hansel."

Nodding I picked Alice up, surprised by how light she really was.

(Alice's POV)

Wincing as pain ran through my side, opening my eyes to see I was in a strange room, on a bed with white sheets.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Looking over at the girl with blonde hair as she smiled at me.

"Where am I?"

"Bavaria. The which hunters brought you here, you where in bad shape, but we fixed you up."

"Where are they?"

She smiled at me before nodding and walking out the door. A second later Gretel walked in followed by a slightly frazzled Hansel.

"Why didn't you tell us!"

Flinching I tried to reach for Hansel who took a step back, his eyes blazing with betrayal and anger.

"Would you have believed me"

Gretel sighed looking between the two of us, waiting to see how Hansel would respond.

Taking a step forward he looked guilty.

"How long?"

"I was born like this."

Gretel sat next to me on the bed, examining a cut near my eye. Sighing as Hansel thought about it for a moment.

"So, a werewolf. Something we haven't fought before."

I laughed lightly.

"Well, you did, I just wasn't prepared for a fight."

He smirked sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"So, how often do you change?"

"Every full moon, but she likes you, so she won't hurt you."

"She?"

I nodded slowly.

"My wolf, she takes over when I change."

They nodded for a moment till Hansel thought of something else.

"What was that you were doing while you where a wolf?"

"Talking to you? I can't talk while I'm a wolf, so if I have a strong connection with someone nearby I can talk to them telepathically. All wolfs can do it till their wolfs take over."

He nodded, looking at me with curiosity for a few moments before Gretel decided to leave.

"You should be fine to walk now, Hansel, show her the way to the inn."

I smiled at the sudden respect she showed towards me, looking over at Hansel as he smiled lightly.

"Come on, let's get you up."

I nodded, relying on him as my side hurt.

"One step at a time."

"No really?"

He laughed at me.

"How long do you think it'll take to heal?"

"I should be fine by tomorrow."

**What do we think?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another new chapter!  
Hope everyone is enjoying the summer!  
Please enjoy!**

"So?"

Rolling my eyes I glared at the man sitting in front of me, his eyes locked with mine as he grinned at me.

"No."

"Why not?"

Sighing at the almost childish pout he put on.

"Because Hansel."

"Because why?"

Growling I reached over and smacked him lightly. Causing Gretel to laugh as she walked in on our starring contest.

"Is he still trying to get you to spar with him?"

"Yes."

She laughed patting my back before sitting on the bed.

"It'll be good for the both of you, you need to get back into shape anyway."

Turning an icy glare on the brunette that was quickly starting to treat me like a sister.

"I am in shape."

The twins scoffed before I finally sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not turning."

Grinning like a little kid Hansel stood up, grabbing my hands he pulled me to my feet before leading the way out of town. Ignoring the looks we were receiving from the townspeople as they looked at our joined hands and the smile on Hansel's face.

Reaching a field a few miles outside of the town I sighed and faced Hansel as he placed his gun on the ground next to my knifes. Turning I tackled him to the ground and we were off, throwing punches, dodging hits, trying to keep up with each other. If anyone had seen us they would have thought we were in a fight to the death. Feeling him land a hit to my stomach I stopped, dropping to the ground as pain ripped through my body as my old wound opened a little.

"Shit, Alice?"

Whimpering a little I tried to push Hansel away as he knelt next to me.

"Hey, let me see."

Shaking my head, I continued to hold my stomach, gasping when I felt Hansel forcing my hand away and lifting my shirt enough to look at it.

"Shit. I'm sorry Alice, I forgot."

"Aw, such a cute couple."

Looking up at the demonic voice I heard Hansel curse again as we spotted a witch, her red eyes glistening as she watched us, slowly sitting up a little straighter. Glaring as she took a step towards us. Rolling my eyes, easily hiding the pain I was in as I stood up next to Hansel who was looking between the witch and our weapons.

"I'll distract her, get your gun."

"You're injured."

I scoffed before running at the witch, forcing her to focus fully on me as Hansel ran to our weapons. She smirked raising her wand before shooting red electricity at me, dodging to the left before finally reaching her. My claws fully extended as I swiped at her, barely hearing Hansel as he yelled for me to move. That's when I heard the witch speak again.

"Such a pretty little wolf, your brother would be proud to see a hunter fawning over you."

"What?"

Stopping I stared at the witch, giving her enough time to dig her claws into my already injured side, ripping the wound open and deeper. Hollowing in pain, swiping my claws at her again, successfully cutting into her cheek as she screamed, digging her claws into my other side. Whimpering I heard Hansel scream at me, ignoring him I stared at the witch.

"How do you know my brother?"

She smirked, pulling her claws out of my side before digging them into my shoulder.

"He told me not to kill you, but to warn you to watch your back."

Finally she released me, watching as I fell to the ground just as Hansel shot her. Letting out a low whimper as pain ran though my body, hearing footsteps I looked up to see Hansel.

"Alice?"

"Take care of the witch first."

He nodded, moving out of my sight, closing my eyes for a moment before feeling the heat of a fire. Sighing I pushed myself up, wincing as pain ripped through me before feeling a hand on my cheek.

"Let me see."

I whimpered again, slowly peeling the edges of my shirt up, cringing at the blood soaked fabric. Hearing Hansel curse as he looked at the damage on the deeper cut first.

"Come on."

Letting him pull me up, crying out when his hand touched my injured shoulder, almost collapsing again. Thinking fast he grabbed my waist, holding me against him.

"Easy, let me help."

Nodding slowly as he turned around, kneeling down as I slowly climbed on. Wrapping my arms around his neck as he stood back up.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

He smirked at me over his shoulder before walking towards the town.

"She knew my brother."

"Who did?"

I sighed, nuzzling a little into his shoulder as my sides started to burn.

"The witch, she said my brother would be proud to see a hunter fawning over me."

Hansel stopped for a second before continuing to walk, keeping his focus strait ahead as the townspeople looked on in curiosity, whispering to each other.

"Stupid townspeople."

I watched as one of the men glared at Hansel.

"I think they think you did this."

"How do you know?"

"A look can say a thousand words if you know what to look for."

He nodded slowly, adjusting me so he could reach for the door to the inn we were staying at.

"Gretel is not going to be happy."

"Never is."

We laughed lightly as he started climbing the stairs.

**What's going to happen now?  
Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!  
I'm back with a new chapter, I hope everyone enjoys!**

"I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes can I?"

We shook our heads as Gretel pulled my shirt off, forcing a growl out of my throat as the material ripped out of my wounds. Blushing I wrapped my arms around my chest as Gretel started examining the deepest cut on my side, trying to be gentle as I hissed at the burning sensation that was becoming unbearable.

"It burns."

Hansel looked over at me from his spot by the window where he had been trying to keep from looking at me.

"Where at?"

"All of it."

He walked over, bending down he touched my, now red with irritation, side. Keeping eye contact with me he pressed a finger into the wound causing me to scream before he yanked it out. Looking down I watched as he rubbed the blood between his thumb and forefinger watching as something purple caught my attention.

"Wait."

He stopped, watching as I bent over, sniffing at my blood before registering the smell.

"Wolfsbane."

Hansel and Gretel looked up at me in curiosity at the panic in my voice.

"I…This is bad."

"Alice, what's bad?"

I looked at Hansel, trying to keep from panicking.

"Her nails were covered in wolfsbane, it's a poison to werewolves. If I don't get all of it out of my system. I'm going to die."

At the last word my voice dropped, scared to admit it to myself as the twins looked alarmed.

"What do we need to do?"

I smiled weakly at Gretel.

"I need cornflower, ten flowers. I can do the rest in the tub, but I need the flowers first."

Gretel nodded, standing up.

"I saw some on the outskirts of town. Can you protect yourself?"

I shook my head no, already feeling the effects of the wolfsbane.

"Hansel, stay with her."

He nodded, looking at me again as Gretel grabbed her coat and walked out of the room.

"Can we wrap the wounds?"

"I think so."

He smiled lightly before grabbing some gauze to wrap around my waist and chest. Watching as he took a seat next to me, just sitting in silence was driving me crazy but I didn't know what to say.

"What else did that whitch say?"

I looked over at him, blushing a little when I saw his eyes wonder down and back up to meet my eyes.

"She said I should be watching my back."

"For the record, I wasn't fawning over you."

Holding my sides I started laughing at the serious face Hansel pulled. As I shook with giggles I felt myself becoming light headed, grabbing my head I tried to make the feeling stop.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good."

Feeling Hansel place his hand on my exposed back, guiding me to lean against him. Nuzzling into the hunters chest, growling low in my chest as the burning became worse.

"Where is Gretel?"

"She'll be here soon Alice, just hang on."

I nodded gently curling closer to him as he gently held me to him. Sighing when I felt him move to gently pet my hair, gently touching my bare shoulders as I leaned against him more, impressed how my body fit easily against his. Hearing the door open I whimpered low in my throat as Hansel moved to look at whom I assumed to be Gretel.

"Got the flowers, now what?"

Sitting up I winced as pain flooded my body once more.

"I need to fill the tub with water, then hand me the flowers."

They nodded, watching as I moved slowly over to the tub, watching as Hansel filled it up for me.

"Hansel, can you give us some space?"

He nodded in understanding before leaving the room. Letting Gretel help me out of the gauze and into the tub before handing me the flowers. Watching as I grabbed half the flowers, crushing them gently before shoving them into the deepest wound, screaming in pain before repeating the process with the other wound. Slipping into the water, groaning loudly as the pedals of the flowers stuck to my shoulder. Taking deep breaths I waited for the pain to go away before sighing and sitting up. Taking Gretel's hand as she helped me out, helping me wrap the wounds and pull on a clean shirt before opening the door. Smiling weakly at Hansel as he looked up at us.

"Now what?"

"I just need a few days to heal, then we can leave this town and move on to the next."

They nodded in agreement before moving to go to bed. Sitting on the floor, watching as Gretel took the bed and Hansel moved to sit on the floor in front of the bed. Looking at each other I felt my wolf pawing for me to move closer, but I ignored it and laid down, somehow falling asleep on the hard floor.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review and I might update early.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this is just a mini chapter, I still hope everyone enjoys it though!**

Walking around the town, moving slow with the slight throbbing in my sides, smiling at some of the townspeople before moving to pay for some fruit.

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome hon, you three have a good journey, come back and see us."

"We will try ma'am."

Nodding in thanks I worked my way back to the inn, smiling when I saw Hansel fixing a cart to a horse.

"Having fun?"

He smirked, shaking his head.

"Glad to see you up and around."

"Finally, still sore, but I can travel. What's all this?"

He grinned, moving the blanket to show off the different weapons.

"Wow."

Looking down at the weapons in curiosity before Hansel covered them back up. Looking up I saw a slight blush on his features as he walked over to me. A medium sized package in his hand.

"Here."

Looking at it in curiosity before taking it and gently opening it to reveal eight shiny new knives.

"You didn't have to."

He smiled, watching as I tested each of their weight in my hands.

"Yours were ruined in the fight with the witch, you need a weapon you know how to use."

Grinning I hugged the hunter.

"Thank you Hansel."

I felt him hesitate before hugging me back.

"You're welcome Alice."

Pulling back we starred at each other for a moment, our lips only inches apart until we heard someone clear their throats. Stepping away from each other we looked over at a laughing Gretel.

"Come on love birds, we need to get going."

Rolling my eyes I nodded, walking over to the horse, gently stroking his neck before patting him as he followed us out of town.

Walking through the forest, I flinched every time I took a wrong step.

"That's it, you are riding in the cart."

Looking at Hansel in confusion as he motioned to the cart.

"Why?"

"You keep flinching, you haven't healed yet, get in."

Sighing I climbed into the car, sitting in a clear spot pouting as the cart started moving again.

**Might have been short but what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a new chapter for all of you!  
I decided to update early for you, so enjoy!**

Walking into the new town with caution, watching as the townspeople muttered to each other about us.

"What a welcoming committee."

Hansel scoffed lightly, watching the people closely just like I was. Reaching the mayors office I stood back, watching as Gretel talked with the mayor about the children that had disappeared. Sighing I walked out of the office, my wolf becoming restless with the full moon tonight. Leaning against a wall I watched the townspeople as they went about their business, watching me in curiosity before continuing with their business. Sighing I closed my eyes, listening to the world for a moment.

"You ok?"

Turning I smiled at Hansel.

"Shouldn't you be helping Gretel?"

He shook his head.

"She has it covered, are you ok though? With the full moon tonight?"

I nodded, closing my eyes for a moment, listening to my wolf as she whined.

"I just need you two to stay away from me tonight. I don't want to hurt you by mistake."

He nodded.

"We will. If your wolf wants to be productive she can track down the witch for us."

Laughing I smacked his shoulder, receiving more curious looks from the townspeople.

"I'll see what I can do."

Stopping our laughing we stared at each other for a moment, just looking at each other before I looked to the side. Hearing Gretel and the mayor talking before the door opened, revealing the pair, Gretel gave us a look before following the mayor to an inn we could stay at.

"Thank you for the room."

He nodded before leaving the three of us alone. Looking out a window I realized I needed to leave.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning."

"Be safe."

I nodded to the pair before walking out of the inn and into the woods. Sighing I gently took off my pants, listening to the sounds of the forest before taking off my shirt. A second later I felt the beginnings of the change.

(Hansel's POV)

Hearing a wolf howl I sighed, sitting on the windowsill as we waited for sunrise.

"I hope she's going to be ok."

I nodded, my mind wondering to the werewolf that had captured my attention.

"You like her."

Looking over at Gretel I nodded.

"She's amazing."

My sister laughed, shaking her head as we heard another howl, farther away this time.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"She doesn't feel the same."

Gretel sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"She likes you Hansel, you better tell her before someone steals her away."

I was about to nod when another howl broke through the night, this one close by and filled with pain.

"What was that?"

Without thinking I grabbed my gun, Gretel grabbed her crossbow and we started running towards the forest. Listening for anything unusual we heard another howl, weaker.

"Shit."

Running towards the sound that had turned to whimpering, stopping when I spotted the white fur of Alice curled into a ball.

"Alice?"

Running over I heard her whimper again.

"What happened?"

Petting her fur she opened her eyes, looking up at us before trying to stand up, falling back down she whimpered again, turning to try and lick a wound on her side. Seeing the blood I sighed.

"She's hurt, we have to get her back Hansel."

I nodded at Gretel moving to pick her up, wincing when she howled in pain.

"Sorry Alice, I have to pick you up though."

She nodded her head, ears laying flat before allowing me to pick her up.

"We'll take care of you."

**I know, Alice keeps getting hurt; I promise she will be her normal self in the next chapter. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all!  
I'm back with a new chapter, I hope everyone enjoys!**

I could vaguely hear someone talking above me as my wolf showed me what had happened while I had changed. She had came across the witch that had been kidnapping and eating the local children, after witnessing her eat a young boy who couldn't have been more than five years old, we had charged her. Tearing into her white skin with our teeth, digging into her stomach with our claws. How she had grabbed a rugged knife, digging it into my side before knocking me in the head with it. After we had let out a howl in pain we locked our jaw around her neck, clamping down shut as she screamed in pain. Finally we were able to snap her head off, dragging the body to the stove she had used on the children, setting her on fire before limping into the woods. We let out a loud howl in pain, whimpering until Hansel and Gretel appeared, finally passing out from pain as Hansel was caring us back to the inn.

Opening my eyes, registering how stiff my body was.

"Morning."

Looking to the right I spotted Gretel.

"Hey."

My voice barely above a whisper. Making Gretel smile as she moved closer.

"You've been out for almost a week, I've never seen Hansel so worried."

Smiling I moved to sit up, sighing as my joints popped.

"A week?"

She nodded.

"Your wounds are healed, we were just waiting for you to wake up. What happened out there?"

Looking down at my lap I realized I was starving and my throat felt like I had swallowed sand.

"Can I get something to eat and drink first?"

Laughing she nodded, helping me to stand up. Rolling my shoulders and cracking my back before following her to the saloon. My eyes quickly adjusting as she lead the way over to a table where Hansel was sitting, starring into a drink.

"Quit sulking."

I watched Hansel sigh before he raised his gaze, obviously about to make a comment to Gretel, stopping when he saw me on my feet.

"You're awake."

I nodded, moving to sit next to him as Gretel gave us some privacy.

"I thought you were gone Alice."

I smiled lightly at him, grabbing his drink I took a quick swig.

"I was, my wolf showed me what happened, thanks for taking care of us, again."

He smiled, taking his drink back to take a swallow, his blue eyes holding mine in a steady gaze.

"The children stopped disappearing after the moon."

I nodded, a smile playing across my lips before stealing his drink again. Scooting closer, watching as Hansel wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Sighing I looked up at him just as Gretel returned with a plate of food and two drinks.

"Food."

She laughed handing me the plate and a drink before sitting across from us with her own drink. Giving us a bemused look as I practically inhaled the food and Hansel moved a little closer as the men in the saloon kept looking over at us.

"Now, what do you remember?"

Sighing I leaned into Hansel without realizing it. Taking a deep breath I explained what my wolf had shown me. When I stopped, Hansel's arm had slipped down to rest on my hip. Gretel smiled at us.

"So, you took care of our witch."

I nodded, reaching for my drink.

"Is that why you were out for a week?"

I nodded again.

"My wolf was showing me what happened while my body healed."

They nodded as I finished my drink, my head becoming fuzzy as the alcohol registered in my system. Gretel smiled before moving to get us more drinks. Looking around I noticed a small group of four men watching Hansel and I. Sighing I knew I wasn't recovered enough to fight anybody for a couple more days. Sensing my discomfort Hansel looked over at the group as well.

"Pigs."

Looking up I laughed in agreement, turning into him as the group moved a little closer.

"Let's get out of here Hansel, please."

He nodded, watching as I stood up staying close to him as he motioned to Gretel that we were leaving. She nodded before moving to talk to a guy at the bar. Letting Hansel wrap a protective arm around me as we left the saloon, listening we could tell the group had followed us.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Stopping Hansel turned and glared at the men, sighing I turned to face the group as well.

"Can we help you gentlemen?"

The one in the center smirked revealing yellowing teeth, his dark eyes drinking in my figure before focusing on Hansel, his dark blonde hair down to his shoulders covered in filth making me sneer.

"What's wrong witch hunter? Had to send a woman to kill your witch? Why don't you come with us little girl? We'll show you how real men are."

Rolling my eyes I grabbed Hansel's hand for a moment before letting go.

"What? The four of you against a little thing like me? Hardly seems fair."

The leader smirked again.

"Fine, I will show you what a real man can do."

Rolling my eyes I reached for a knife, stopping when Hansel took a few steps in front of me.

"I think you gentlemen have had to much to drink. Leave us alone."

That made the group laugh as Hansel sighed, obviously trying not to start a fight. The leader walked over to Hansel and shoved him back a few steps before turning to me. Screaming a little as the man grabbed my arm, effectively pulling me against him. In three seconds flat Hansel had his gun pointed at the head of the man.

"Let her go."

"You won't do it."

I winced as he gripped my arm tighter as I tried to get away. Hearing the click of Hansel's gun I looked at him, silently begging him not to shoot the man, I didn't want to be covered in his blood.

"Want to test your theory? Let her go."

With a sneer the man shoved me away from him and into the mud of the street, which seemed to snap something in Hansel because he dropped his gun and tackled the man. Punching him in the face before the man shoved him off and tackled Hansel into the mud. Watching, as the man was about to get the upper hand I kicked him off of Hansel. Who took the opportunity to get the upper hand, kicking the man in the face before stepping back.

"Now, leave the lady alone."

Watching as two of the men helped their leader up, dragging him away. As Hansel turned to me.

"Are you ok?"

Smiling I tried not to laugh at his appearance. He was covered in mud, much like I knew I was, his eyes shinning both with concern and trying to contain his amusement.

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

Grabbing one of his hands, while placing the other on his cheek inspecting the bruise forming under his left eye.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head before grabbing my hand.

"Come on."

Nodding I followed him back to the inn, smiling at the owner as she gave us a look before walking behind a door, appearing with a broom making me feel bad for ruining her floor. Watching Hansel climb the stairs I stopped and offered to clean up.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, go be with your husband."

Tilting my head in slight confusion before smiling and climbing after Hansel, who had stopped when he realized I wasn't behind him.

"You didn't correct her."

"She could kick us out of her inn, best to let her think what she wants."

He nodded before opening the door for me, making a comment about me being his 'little wife'.

"Such a jerk."

Laughing I turned when he shut the door, looking down at my mud caked clothes.

"I think we both need a bath."

Hansel laughed moving to start a bath making me shift my weight from one foot to the other. Taking a deep breath I looked over at the tub, seeing Hansel stand up and look at me. Motioning for me to walk over to him. Taking a few cautious steps, making Hansel laugh.

"Come here, I doubt you can get all that mud off by yourself."

Blushing I smiled at him.

"And what about you? Surely you need a bath as well."

He looked semi thoughtful for a moment before reaching to place his hands on my waist.

"I guess we could always share the bath."

Smiling I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing Hansel? Being all touchy feely all of a sudden?"

He stepped closer to me, pulling me against him.

"I've made a decision."

"And what would that be?"

He smirked, taking a deep breath.

"To make you mine."

"Took you long enough."

**I know I'm mean.  
Tell me what you think all the same and I will update sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back guys!  
Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Here is the new chapter. I hope everyone loves it!**

Smiling at Hansel before watching him bend down, capturing my lips in simple sweet kiss. Moving my mouth against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Pulling back he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Let's take a bath."

I laughed turning around, looking back at him.

"Can you untie me?"

I felt him run his fingers over my shoulders before working on the laces. Finally the stubborn fabric came free. Sliding it off I turned to look at Hansel.

"Turn around."

He laughed.

"As you wish."

Shaking my head I pulled my shirt off when he had turned around, reaching I peeled my trousers off. Sighing I stepped into the heavenly hot water, smiling when Hansel turned around.

"Join me."

He smirked taking off his vest, as he reached for his shirt I turned around waiting for the hunter to join me. Hearing the water shift I jumped when I felt him wrap an arm around my waist pulling me against him.

"Relax Alice."

Laughing I smack his arm, turning around to face the hunter. Reaching past him I grabbed a towel handing it to him before grabbing one for myself. Laughing when Hansel wet his towel before rubbing it against my face.

"Ladies first."

Closing my eyes, rolling my head back as he moved to my neck.

"You have no idea how good that feels."

As he moved the towel over my chest I felt Hansel move closer, pressing soft kisses along my jaw. Whimpering low in my chest as he moved the towel over my breast.

"Hansel."

Pulling away he smiled at me.

"Alice."

I shook my head and he nodded before pulling away, motioning for me to turn around. Sighing I faced away from him, almost groaning when he reached to rub circles around my sore muscles. Growling when he hit a sensitive spot.

"Sorry."

I nodded, finally turning around to face Hansel, returning the favor. Cleaning off his face I kissed his lips before moving to wash off his toned chest. Dropping the towel I started washing his hair, smiling when he closed his eyes, leaning into my touch. When all the mud was gone I heard Hansel sigh.

"My turn."

Laughing I turned back around, relaxing into his touch as he worked all the mud out of my hair. Before I could turn around Hansel pulled me into his lap, pressing his lips to my neck and shoulder.

"You are so beautiful Alice."

Blushing I turned around, straddling his lap. Kissing him quickly gasping when his hands griped my waist grinding our hips together. Pulling back I panted a little, looking at him. He smirked lightly pulling me so I was lying against him. Sighing I relaxed against him, enjoying the feeling of being with him.

"Lets get out, ok?"

I nodded, moving off of him before standing up and getting out. Turning I laughed at the look Hansel had on his face as he took in my form. Rolling my eyes I walked into the room and lay down on the bed. Soon after I felt the bed move, looking up at Hansel as he loomed over me.

"So beautiful."

Smiling I rolled my eyes, relaxing more as he kissed me, laying against me. Feeling warmth spread in my stomach I whimpered under him. He smirked, focusing on my neck I felt a low growl come out making Hansel pull back and look at me, making me blush and look away.

"My beautiful wolf."

Gasping I felt him reach down easing a finger into me making me squirm and causing him to stop completely.

"You've never been with anyone."

Blushing I looked away from him, shaking my head slowly. He smirked before bending over to kiss me.

"Do you want this?"

I nodded, smiling at him as he kissed me.

"I will try to be gentle then."

Laughing I kissed him again, feeling his hand run up my thigh causing me to gasp lightly. Just as we pulled apart the door slammed opened causing us both to jump. Standing in the doorway was a bemused Gretel.

"I really can't leave you two alone can I?"

"Gretel!"

She laughed, ignoring us both and walking into the room.

"I have to sleep here too and I don't want it smelling like sex."

Groaning I sat up, pushing Hansel off as I stood up to find my clothes in the restroom. Easily slipping everything back into place before walking back into the room. Glaring at Gretel I stole one of her blankets and curled up on the floor, smiling when I felt Hansel curling around me in protection.

**Don't hate me!  
I swear they will get together soon!  
Remember to review though!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!  
I'm back with a new chapter!  
Please enjoy!**

Watching the witch we had tracked down burn I sighed, covering my nose at the smell.

"You ok? She got you pretty good."

I smiled at Hansel, ever sense Gretel walked in on us we hadn't had two seconds to ourselves.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

He gave me a disbelieving look before turning back to the fire. Finally when it was a pile of ash we walked back to the town we were staying in, walking behind the twins I felt myself start to become light headed.

"Um…guys?"

The twins turned around and looked at me.

"I'm going to look around for a moment, I'll meet you back at the inn."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, smiling reassuringly at them before turning around and walking the opposite direction of town. Following a scent of another wolf, silently praying they were friendly. Finally the smell lead me to a small cottage several miles away. Hearing a growl I stopped, realizing the other wolf had noticed me, watching the door open from the cottage, an old woman appearing in the entry way.

"You might as well come on out."

Sighing I walked out so the other wolf could see me, she smiled softly at me.

"Well, come in. You'll catch a cold out there."

I nodded, cautiously walking into the older wolves home, watching her as she smiled at me. Her dark skin tight from so many years, grey hair pulled back into a braid like what Gretel usually wore, sharp green eyes watching me as she walked around me for a moment, her blue dress sweeping the floor.

"Now, what can I do for you little one?"

I sighed.

"I'm traveling with some humans, just wanted to make sure you weren't bothering the townspeople. Ma'am."

Thinking fast I added the ma'am, afraid this old wolf would attack me for not showing the proper respect.

"No, I have an agreement with the townspeople, they leave me alone, I leave them alone. What's your name?"

"Alice."

She smiled, yellow teeth flashing for a moment.

"I've heard of you, traveling with the witch hunters, I saw you in action today. Impressive."

"Thank you ma'am."

She smiled again, motioning for me to follow her. Taking a seat at the wooden table in the kitchen, thanking her as she offered me some tea.

"You were injured."

"Yes ma'am."

"Let me see."

Shrugging I placed my left arm on the table, turning it over to reveal the three inch long cut starting from my wrist. Gently the wolf grabbed my arm before moving about the kitchen grabbing different items as she went.

"Are you mated?"

I shook my head no, watching as she sat next to me and started mixing the spices together with leafs.

"It looked like the male hunter was yours."

"We haven't mated yet."

"The sister?"

I nodded, hissing lowly as she pressed the now paste like substance into the cut.

"There, that should keep infection out."

"Thank you."

She smiled at me again, her old eyes shinning as she sniffed at me.

"You, my dear, are almost in heat."

I sighed, nodding.

"Those hunters don't know do they?"

I shook my head, leaning further into the chair I was sitting in.

"Tell them, they should understand."

"I hope so. I should head back, they'll be waiting for me."

"Let me give you tis for the road, it's going to be rough winter."

Smiling gratefully as she handed me a heavy deep green cape.

"Good luck, my dear, stay safe."

"Thank you, I will. You do the same."

She nodded, walking me to the door and watching me leave. Walking through the forest my thoughts staying on how I was going to explain my little problem to the twins. Hearing a twig snapped I stopped, listening carefully before walking again. Stopping when another twig snapped, just a few feet to my left. Sighing I turned towards the sound, not surprised to see a black forest.

"You know, your powers are less obvious when it isn't the middle of the day brother."

Hearing a chuckle I turned, bored eyes watching the would be wolf.

"Your little witches are becoming very troublesome."

"To much for you and the hunters to handle?"

"Don't get your hopes up brother. Now, leave me alone. Master is gone, that means I'm free."

My brother laughed at that.

"Free? You're never going to be free."

"Want a bet?"

He laughed again, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Now, be a good dog and come with me."

"No."

He sighed, looking at me.

"I will steal you back Alice, and when I do, you'll wish master were still alive."

I growled low in my throat as my brother turned and left.

"Thank God he's always been a coward."

Turning back to walking towards the town, smiling at the townspeople as I walked through. Entering the inn and climbing the stairs, sighing before walking into the room.

"Well?"

Smiling at Hansel for a moment before taking a seat, pulling the cape off in the process.

"There's an older wolf a few miles from here, she's friendly enough, I think we would have had more problems if she wasn't out there."

At the look Gretel gave me I sighed.

"It stunk of blood all around her cottage, I'm pretty sure there were a few more witches before we showed up."

"That would be why so many children were taken."

"Exactly."

Looking down at my hands, knowing I had to explain everything to the pair tonight.

"What's wrong?"

I looked over at Hansel as he took a seat next to me, covering my hands with one of his.

"I have to explain something to the two of you."

"Yeah?"

I nodded, sighing deeply.

"By the time we reach the next town, I will be going into heat."

"What's heat?"

Smiling lightly a blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Heat is were my body, my wolf more specifically, demands I find a male to mate with. It only lasts for a week, so I won't be able to travel with the two of you for that time."

"What do we have to do?"

I sighed, biting my lip for a moment.

"I need Gretel to stay away for that week, my wolf will take it as a challenge and she will kill you even if she knows you mean her no harm."

"And me."

I smiled lightly, turning to stare at Hansel.

"That depends. My wolf has already accepted you, you could choose to stay and become my mate, something similar to being your wife by human standards, or, you could leave me alone. The choice is yours, you have until we reach the next town in a few days."

He nodded slowly, obviously weighing his options before looking at Gretel.

"Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Sure."

As she walked out, Hansel stood up and started to pace.

"What happens if I decide to be your mate?"

"I will protect you, any woman that tries to touch you afterwards will have to deal with me."

He nodded, watching as I moved to sit cross-legged, making him gulp slightly.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then my wolf will find another male to slate her hunger, then I will return to continue my travels with you and Gretel, with my mate in tow."

He nodded, looking out the window.

"What happens during your heat?"

"I'll jump your bones."

He blinked at me for a moment before smiling.

"Blunt."

"You asked."

He laughed.

"I will tell you my answer when we get to the next town."

I nodded, moving to sit on the floor, examining my wounded arm, smiling at the skin that was healing over into a slight scar,

"Did that wolf do that?"

I nodded, touching the skin lightly.

"She said it would keep infection out, I did't realize it would make it heal faster."

Taking a seat across from me Hansel gently tugged my arm towards him so he could examine the wound.

"I should have been faster."

"You were protecting Gretel, I should have moved my knife faster."

He sighed, knowing neither of us would back down.

"We leave tomorrow."

"I know."

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss my forehead lightly before standing up.

"I better find Gretel."

"Go, I'm going to take a nap."

He nodded, helping me up.

"Have a nice nap."

I laughed lightly, kissing his cheek before watching him leave, silently praying he would choose to be my mate.

**No one kill me, I swear they will get together in the next chapter!  
Just remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back!  
Just a quick thank you for the support!  
Now on with the chapter!**

Just as the town came into view Hansel stopped, turning to me while Gretel smiled and continued on her way into the town.

"I've made my decision."

"And?"

"I will be your mate."

I grinned, kissing him in excitement.

"Let's go then."

He laughed grabbing my hand and running to catch up with Gretel. After reaching the inn we made it clear we needed two rooms. The man behind the counter nodded before watching both Gretel and I climb the stairs causing Hansel to give him a look before following after us, laughing as he pulled me into a hug. Rolling my eyes I pulled him to our room, practically purring as we kissed, not bothering to take it slow. Hansel smirked picking me up and maneuvering us back to the bed. Laughing I watched the man above me, he smirked bending to kiss me again before running his hands up the front of my shirt, separating long enough to pull it off before focusing on my neck and collar causing me to gasp and whimper, bucking my hips against his.

"Easy Alice."

I glared as he laughed, reaching down he gently tugged at my pants while focusing on my breast, a growl ripping through my chest making him groan lowly, our hips grinding against each other. Finally he pulled my pants off and I pouted at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why am I the only one naked?"

Laughing Hansel sat back, watching me in amusement as I moved to kiss him before pulling of his shirt. Smiling I kissed his collarbone, licking the junction between his neck and shoulder, my canines brushing against the skin lightly as Hansel fought back a moan. Finally I pulled back, happy with the red mark I left, yelping in surprise when Hansel forced me back on my back, thrusting two fingers into me causing me to whimper and moan under him as he latched onto my neck, obviously trying to return the favor of leaving his own mark. Feeling a coil tightening in my gut I started to whine in need causing Hansel to smirk his eyes lighting up before withdrawing his finger making me growl, as he removed his pants.

"My beautiful wolf."

Slowly he positioned himself at my entrance, bending over he kissed me before thrusting into me causing pain to shoot through my body as I bit into my bottom lip to keep from screaming as Hansel pushed all the way in, stopping to let me adjust as he whispered words of comfort to me, explaining the pain would go away. Finally the pain went away and I bucked my hips causing the hunter to grin, gently he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into me, repeating the process till I was begging for him to move faster. He smirked kissing me once before picking up speed, my vision going white as he continued to hit that spot deep inside me. Whimpering and growling as he claimed me, finally the coil that had been tightening sprang loose causing me to grab onto the hunter, howling my release as he followed soon after. Panting as he slowly pulled out of me causing us both to groan at the missing contact, lying next to me I curled onto his chest.

"This is how the whole week is going to be like?"

"Pretty much."

He smirked kissing the top of my head.

"Then we need our rest."

"Yes we do."

**Thoughts?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all my readers!  
I decided to sync my story with the movie, so that's what this chapter is.  
So, enjoy!**

At the end of the weak we were approached by a well-dressed man; claiming he was the mayor from the next town over and explained what was happening with the children disappearing. After little debate we decided to help the town. Following him into the town, Hansel and I linking our fingers once before we spotted a young woman with orange hair being dunked into a barrel of water causing the mayor to rush forward, demanding for order. Walking around the group we waited off to the side of the stage.

"Listen to me. As your mayor I know only too well that many of you have lost precious loved ones to this witch plague, but we can't just burn this woman. We first need evidence. We can't just have…"

That's when the man in black, I could only assume he was a sheriff or something similar spoke up, causing me to roll my eyes and Hansel to light nudge me.

"You know a witch when you see one! They ride at night and they make pacts with the devil! This woman will burn!"

At that the townspeople started screaming to burn her.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

Gretel smirked at the two of us, obviously how close we had gotten after my heat not lost on her, deciding she had enough she pointed her gun at the sheriffs head.

"Let the girl go or I'm gonna blow your sheriff's brains all over these fucking hillbillies."

Stepping forward I pointed my own gun, a little present from Hansel, at the men that was holding the woman while Hansel made them move out of the way.

"Check her."

Hansel handed me his gun while he grabbed the girls face, talking to her while checking her eyes, teeth, ears, and skin looking for anything off. Sighing I calmed my wolf down as she growled, not happy with our mate touching another woman. Finally I overheard the girl say her name was Mina.

"Don't worry. When a woman truly deals in witchcraft, she cannot hide it. A nasty rot sets in. It shows in her teeth, in her skin and her eyes. This is not a witch. This woman's clean."

Handing him his gun back, still keeping a close eye on the sheriff and his men.

"I'm sure your sheriff was only trying to protect you good people. But your mayor has done a very smart thing. He hired us. My name is Gretel, this is my brother, Hansel, and his wife Alice."

We both smirked, Hansel setting his gun on his shoulder while I lowered mine, looking at the crowd in annoyance.

"We know that many of your children have gone missing. But killing an innocent woman will not bring them back."

I could hear the people in the crowd saying they didn't want us there, even if they needed us.

"Well, evil is upon you, whether you like it or not. Now if your children are still alive, we will find them. But if anyone harms this woman, you're gonna have me to deal with. Now go home! Go!"

I sighed, rolling my shoulders as the crowd dispersed. Glancing at Hansel happily as the sheriff stepped around Gretel to confront the mayor like we weren't standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Huh? That woman is a suspect in my custody. You can't just come here…"

Gretel quickly stepped in, making me sigh, knowing this was going to end with someone bleeding.

"Any man with half a brain could see that she was not a witch."

The mayor tried to talk while Hansel cleaned off his hands, watching the exchange closely.

"Now listen, Sheriff. Hansel and Gretel have been brought here…"

"You better listen!"

I sighed again, the sheriff getting on my nerves.

"Such a power struggle."

Hansel smirked at me before grabbing his gun.

"I'm not going to have this bitch, her scoundrel of a brother, and his whore of a wife coming into my town."

He looked at Gretel who was smiling lightly making me cringe; already knowing something was going to happen.

"Telling me what to do."

Sure enough Gretel head butted the sheriff, causing him to fall to the floor and his men to try and move only to be stopped by Hansel and I aiming our guns at them.

"Don't!"

"Just don't."

The mayor smiled at us for a moment while Hansel moved his gun and I holstered mine.

"Come on. Let's get you started."  
We followed him to his office as he showed us a map and where to go.

"There have been reports of a strange cottage in the north forest. Locals won't go near the place. A good place to start the investigation."

**So what do we think?  
I promise more to come next chapter.  
Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back guys!  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Deciding that Gretel would approach the cottage, Hansel and I grabbed our respective weapons, nodding in confidence at each other before we saw the witch about to fly by, taking aim I shot her in the arm sending her crashing to the ground, Hansel stepped on her broom while she crawled away. Taking aim I scoffed as my mate missed the witch.

"You're getting rusty Hansel."

He scoffed as we ran after the witch with blue skin and curled horns, keeping close behind her I jumped back as she threw a spell at Hansel that blew up a tree. As Hansel shot at her she stopped to raise a bunch of little trees in our way.

"Alice!"

"On it."

Rushing foreword I called my wolf as she allowed our claws to grow, slashing threw the trees with ease allowing Hansel to jump over us and we continued on the chase. Shooting at the witch we continued to chase her, our legs burning from the chase, watching in mild surprise as Gretel blindsided the witch knocking them both off their feet. Rolling my eyes I watched as the witch stood up and threw Gretel off to the side, Hansel fired at her and she only knocked the gun away before knocking Hansel off his feet, running up I fought with my extended claws, slashing at her face while she tried to grab me only for me to dodge out of the way, keeping close I could read her movements better, all of a sudden I felt her sink her claws into my stomach and toss me away. Landing on the ground I watched as the witch tried to run off only for Hansel to flip her over and Gretel to shoot an arrow on her ankle and hang the witch from a tree upside down. Seeing Hansel offering to help me up I smiled and took his hand.

"You ok?"

"Fine, she didn't get me that good."

"Good."

Walking over to the witch I watched her struggle for a moment.

"She looks angry."

I smirked at Gretel.

"Yeah."

"A face like that, I'd be angry, too."

Gretel stifled a laugh as we realized Hansel and I was starting to finish the others sentences.

"Would you shut up?"

I laughed as he knocked the witch out with the butt of his gun.  
Looking at the mayor as Hansel and Gretel explained about the witch we had found.

"That witch we found was a dead end, Mayor. No trace of any kids. I'm sorry."

"But we found this."

I sighed, watching as Gretel showed the mayor the map we had found.

"That is called the Blood Moon, Mayor. An eclipse of the moon. It happens once in a generation and is a night most holy to witches."

"Oh, my God."

I felt sorry for the Mayor, knowing all this was a lot for him to take in.

"When?"

"According to this, three nights from now."

"There's no doubt in my mind that all this is connected. Children being taken in these numbers from the roads and fields so close to town. A witch does not come out in the open like that. Not unless she has to."

I nodded, smiling at Hansel as his weird watch thing went off, watching him as he walked away to inject his leg with a weird serum that kept him from dying.

"Witch activity has been increasing lately. More sightings, animal slaughter, Sabbaths. It seems the coming of the Blood Moon is dragging every damned witch from their dark hiding place."

I stood up, stretching my tired legs as Hansel started talking again.

"So, it seems like a good thing that you brought us here, doesn't it, Mayor?"

The Mayor produced a package from his pocket.

"Half your money now."

I watched as Hansel caught the package with ease.

"The rest when the children are brought back alive."

Hearing a knock I looked up as the Mayor stood up.

"Ah, there he is, right on time. This is Jackson. He knows these woods inside and out."

I smiled gently at the older gentleman that would be our guide and hopefully be of some help.

"And he'll take you where the last sightings were."

"Yeah. We can be there in a few hours."

I shook my head at that, the only one that went into witch country at night was I, and even then it was only on full moons.

"Not at night. It's too dangerous. We'll leave in the morning.

"Yeah, she's right. It's much too dangerous. So, any place we can get a frank in this hellhole?"

I laughed at Hansel, agreeing that we all needed a drink after today. Following our guide down to the saloon, relaxing as we found a table and got some drinks. Playfully I nudged Hansel as he seemed to be pouting, our guide watching us in curiosity as I nuzzled his neck, receiving a hand on my thigh in warning. Smiling I placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, pulling back we smiled at each other.

"You're a werewolf?"

I smiled at Joseph's light tone.

"You don't sound surprised."

"A woman like you is very unusual around here, and the mark on Hansel's neck is a give away."

We laughed for a moment before Gretel turned back to the papers in front of her.

"It's really unusual. Look at this one."

Hansel and I both sighed as we took a drink and let Gretel kill our good mood.

"A father and three children attacked. One child was taken, but she didn't touch the other two."

"Oh oh."

"That's weird."

"That's so weird."

I could help but laugh at the siblings as Gretel slapped Hansel.

"It is strange. It is strange, okay!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Then again, we hunt witches for a living. What's normal, really?"

"Excuse me. Hansel and Gretel?"

We looked up to see a kid walking over to us with a thick book clutched to his chest.

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you're here. I'm Ben. Benjamin Walser. I am really quiet a fan of your work."

I tried not to laugh as Hansel mumbled "that's great."

"It's nice to meet you, Benjamin."

I smiled at Gretel as she moved to be polite to the boy.

"Listen, it it's not too much trouble, would you please sign…"

I watched as Benjamin opened his book on the table revealing all of Hansel and Gretel's killings. Taking another sip from my glass, trying desperately to get a little drunk, as the kid rambled on and on, thankful he wasn't asking about me yet, until he was distracted by a man walking into the pub saying he had a message. Hansel grabbed me, placing me in front of him and moved Ben so he was in front of us before the man exploded with guts, blood, and maggots everywhere.

"The Curse of Hunger for Crawling Things. I fucking hate that one."

Sighing I kissed Hansel happily, before we decided to call it a night, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**So what do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone one!  
Enjoy the new chapter!**

Watching Hansel from my spot leaning against a building as he bought some clothes a little boy might wear, silently growling when the woman we rescued stopped to talk to him. He smiled lightly before motioning to something behind the merchant that I couldn't see, a question clear in his eyes as the redhead looked back at me and nodded at Hansel who nodded at the merchant. Rolling my eyes, I walked away, knowing I shouldn't be jealous, but I couldn't help it, she was quiet pretty, not to mention she was a normal human unlike me. Stomping passed Gretel who looked behind me then walked to catch up.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Your brother."

"You mean your mate?"

We smiled at each other, the woman knowing exactly what to say to make me smile when it came to Hansel.

"What did he do?"

"It's nothing, he was just talking to that woman from yesterday."

Gretel smiled, patting my back as we walked into the forest, knowing Hansel wasn't far behind.

"He loves you Alice, trust me on that."

"I know, I know, it's just how my wolf is. He isn't a wolf so she feels the need to be over protective."

Gretel nodded while we got in position once we spotted the makeshift doll sitting next to a tree to lure a witch to us, climbing the tree I waited for a witch to appear, positioning one knife in each hand while I crouched down watching as a witch with spiky black hair and white skin touched the doll making it fall apart, dropping down I sliced at her. Keeping everything close, knocking her off her feet I held a knife to her throat while Hansel and Gretel pointed their guns at her. Keeping my focus as Hansel told Gretel to get her wand the witch moved, knocking me off my feet and then attacking Hansel and Gretel. And just like that the fight was on, watching the witch try to take off I reached my hand out and tripped her, causing her to collide with the ground before taking off again on foot and out of my site. Sighing I looked over at Joseph.

"Come on, they'll cut her off over there."

He nodded, following me into a clearing just as Hansel aimed at her Joseph stabbed her in the throat with one of their weird weapons.

"I like your toys."

I smirked at the older man, watching as he and Hansel carried the witch back to town, locking her in one of the cells. Watching as she kept opening her eyes but was murmuring something so Hansel hit her a few times to bring her back to us.

"You tell us what we want and this might not end up being the most painful night of your life."

I sighed at Gretel's threat, taking a calm seat on the table, just watching the duo interrogate the witch.

"The children."

"Where are they? They still alive?"

The witch just sat quietly so I handed Hansel some brass knuckles, listening as he mumbled something about witches never learning. He turned and I winced every time he punched the witch across the face.

"Let's try this again. Where are the children? Why so many? Where are the children?"

"The blood of the twelve moons will soon be collected. And after that, only two objects remain."

I shivered as the witch looked at Gretel and myself. Grabbing the papers with the missing children I started counting, coming up with eleven, five girls and six boys.

"Shit."

The twins looked at me.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"They need a girl born in April."

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me!"

Hansel nodded before taking off the witch grinning as she mumbled.

"To late."

As Gretel left the room I glared at the witch.

"Alright, twelve for twelve, but what's the last two objects?"

I stared at her as she smirked at me, it took a moment before my eyes widened.

"You need something from a werewolf."

Her grin widened as there was a crash from downstairs.

"Shit."

Growling as Gretel shut the door, hearing a gunshot I waited, my wolf growling lowly with the moon so close. While I was distracted the witch behind me got loose and dug her claws into my back causing me to fall to the floor.

"Bitch."

She smirked before raising her claws and hitting me in the back of the head, my world going black with the force.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone!  
Enjoy!**

Waking up I growled at the pain in my head and back, looking around I realized I was either underground or in a cave, all I knew is it was dark, damp, and it stunk. Touching the bars of my cage I hissed as it singed my hand.

"Wolfsbane?"

Hearing a shuffling I looked around and spotted several young eyes looking at me.

"The children?"

Sniffing again I covered my nose at the foul smell.

"Witches."

Watching as three witches walked past, one with red hair, the spiky haired one that knocked me out, and the last one I could tell was in charge as she stopped too look at me.

"Such a pretty wolf, to bad you won't survive past the moon."

I growled at her as they walked away, sighing I decided to get comfortable; there was no way for me to escape on my own.

As I waited for something to happen a troll walked by and threw some form of food into my cage, looking at it I growled. Knowing I could survive for days without food and still be able to fight. Watching the children eat it I felt so sorry for them. Hearing a commotion I looked up to see the troll carrying Gretel before she was thrown into the empty cage next to mine.

"Now we are ready."

"What do you want from us?"

The witch smirked at me as I glared at her.

"Why, I want your hearts little wolf."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Biting back another growl as she continued on her way, bored I grabbed a stick and tossed it at Gretel who woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Alice? This is where you've been?"

"Unfortunately. Damn witches need our hearts."

"So I heard."

She smiled at me.

"Glad to see you're ok."

"Same to you. Hansel?"

She nodded.

"He's worried about you."

I sighed and nodded in understanding before the spiky hair witch appeared saying it was time. I sighed, already feeling the effects of the approaching moon. Allowing ourselves to be cuffed Gretel and I followed the witches as we reached the opening Gretel was chained to a giant rock while I was rocked by pain, dropping to my knees, grunting as pain surged through my body. Feeling hands on me I was dragged through the crowd of the witches before being chained to the ground. Arching my back as much as the chains would allow I let my wolf take over, praying we would make it out alive.

**What do we think?  
Remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys!  
Last chapter!  
It's been fun writing this story I hope you all enjoy!**

"Alice? Alice? Wake up, come on."

Groaning I opened my eyes, my body in so much pain. Looking into the worried eyes of Hansel.

"Hey."

He sighed, running a hand down my cheek.

"You're ok."

I nodded, slowly sitting up realizing I was being stared at by Gretel, Ben, and the troll from earlier.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head slowly.

"She won't let me see."

He nodded before kissing my cheek.

"It doesn't matter, you're safe."

"Tell me Hansel."

He sighed, pulling his vest to the side revealing a deep bite mark.

"I bit you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh, my God. I am so sorry Hansel."

"It's fine, it's fine, at least I have someone to teach me."

I smiled at him as he kissed me on the lips, pulling back I smiled at him.

"What about the witches?"

"We killed them."

I nodded, listening as the group explained what happened.

"So now what?"

"We move on."

I nodded, letting Hansel help me up as he sniffed at me, causing me to laugh.

"Your senses are already becoming stronger."

He nodded, giving me a strange look.

"What's that smell?"

I smiled lightly while glancing down.

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at me in shock for a moment while Gretel smiled.

"I guess we might have to take a break for a few months."

"Just a few, I'll be able to fight until the last month of my pregnancy and I can start fighting again the month after."

Gretel nodded while Hansel was still in shock, Gretel hugged me.

"I don't think he knows how to react."

"Give it a few minutes."

We started laughing as a huge grin appeared on Hansel's face.

**So what do we think of the final chapter?  
Thanks again to everyone that supported this story!**


End file.
